


Roma-Chicago with love

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy), Shameless (US)
Genre: Chicago (City), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, M/M, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Un viaggio meritato.Un incontro inaspettato.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Roma-Chicago with love

C'hanno messo un anno e mezzo.  
A mettere da parte i soldi per questo viaggio.  
Rinunciando a cene fuori.  
Weekend con gli amici e vacanze estive.

Okay un piccolo aiutino da parte di Anna, la mamma di Niccolò, ce l'hanno avuto.  
Bisogna essere sinceri. 

"Ma non dovreste aspettare di sposarvi prima di fare la luna di miele? Poi dopo non mi venite a chiedere regali" 

Ma tanto loro nell'ordine corretto delle cose non avevano fatto quasi niente.  
A pensarci bene.  
Si erano praticamente innamorati prima di baciarsi.  
Si sono lasciati prima di mettersi insieme ufficialmente e si sono messi insieme ufficialmente quando era ancora tutto un casino.  
Martino è andato a vivere con Niccolò prima di diplomarsi.  
Hanno fatto le rate dei mobili prima che sua nonna decidesse di intestare casa ad entrambi. 

Insomma. Ce potevano sta.  
E poi chi è che decide qual'è l'ordine naturale delle cose scusate. 

Manco erano arrivati e già lo sapevano.  
Che tutti i sacrifici, pure quello di spostare il matrimonio di qualche mese, tanto chissenefrega, nessuno dei due sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.  
Ne sarebbero valsi la pena. 

"Madonna Nì ancora non ci credo che siamo qua"  
"Credici amore, siamo qua.."

Martino non è affatto sicuro che la vista sullo skyline di Chicago possa effettivamente competere con lo sguardo negli occhi di Niccolò.

Si perde a guardarlo mentre osserva rapito le luci che si stagliano sotto di loro e creano sul suo viso ombre e scintillii che gli suggeriscono solo parole d'amore. 

"Non è bellissimo Marti?"  
"Bellissimo si.." 

Stanno camminando per Michigan Avenue e Niccolò blatera senza sosta dell'Art Institute.  
Sono stati lì dentro sei ore. S E I. 

Bellissimo per carità, e tappa chiaramente non trascurabile.  
Ma Martino per un attimo c'aveva sperato. Che il suo fidanzato si convicesse a fare il percorso breve che passa in rassegna solo alcune delle opere della mostra permanente.  
"Ma Marti.. Monet, Manet, Chagall, Dalì, Picasso, no per favore dobbiamo vederli tutti, per favore" 

So passati sei anni.  
C'hanno un cane, una casa cointestata, il conto in banca in comune e pure la stessa promozione telefonica. Anche se non si è capito perché, considerando che Niccolò utilizza tipo mezzo giga dei cinquanta che c'ha a disposizione (e tutti per ordinare su gloovo)

E Martino ancora va in brodo di giuggiole come quando c'aveva diciassette anni senza alcuna capacità fisica e verbale di negargli qualcosa ogni volta che Nico lo prega con quei maledetti occhi scintintillanti e quel ciuffetto ribelle che al momento spunta da sotto il cappellino di lana. 

Quindi si. Sei ore. 

E mo c'ha fame. Una fame atroce che di certo i taralli venuti da chissà dove, in bustina della macchinetta dell'hotel e il caffè annacquato  
"No Nì la morte.. io lo sapevo che ce lo dovevamo porta da casa"  
"Guarda che non è male"  
"Eh figurati se non te doveva piace sta schifezza"  
Non avevano assolutamente soddisfatto. 

"No Marti è che Nighthawk è uno dei quadri che più hanno segnato l'arte contemporanea americana nel novecen- ma mi stai ascoltando?" 

Niccolò si gira alla sua sinistra per scoprire che Martino si è fermato qualche passo più indietro.  
Guardandosi intorno spaesato e meravigliato nel contempo. 

Sorride e pensa che sia bellissimo.  
Sotto uno di quei grattacieli che lo fanno sembrare tanto piccolo ma così grande ai suoi occhi. 

Si avvicina per riportarlo alla realtà.  
Sogghignando un po'.  
Glie la sta proprio servendo su un piatto d'argento. Dai. 

"Buuuuh"  
Martino salta. Ma solo un pochino.  
Sarebbe pronto a giurarlo.

"Oh... ma sei scemo?" 

Solo che la risata di Niccolò è troppo contagiosa e Martino si lascia trasportare e ride con lui.  
Certe cose non cambiano mai. Si sa. 

"Eri così carino assorto nelle bellezze della città dovevo.. -"  
"Ma che bellezze stavo a cerca un ristorante Nì, sto a morì de fame fermiamoci"  
"Perché devi sempre rovinare la mia visione romantica delle cose?"  
"Perché uno dei due deve vivere nel mondo reale amo.. Entriamo lì, non cucineranno peggio di te.. "  
"Te c'ho portato fino in America per fare sempre le stesse battute" 

L'insegna del ristorante è enorme.  
Cosa che old wilde west a San Lorenzo in confronto sembra una pizzeria al taglio abusiva. 

"Sizzler...il nome mi ispira"  
"Nico, leggiamo bene gli ingredienti perché.. Vabbè ma tanto a te che te frega" 

Martino lo guarda sorridendo e alza gli occhi al cielo in quel suo modo provocatorio e adorabile che Niccolò non può far altro che afferrarlo per un braccio, tirarlo verso di se, e piantargli un bacio persistente sulla bocca. 

Anche se stanno praticamente bloccando la porta d'entrata del ristorante. 

Ovviamente Martino manco a dirlo se lo prende volentieri sto bacio, ricambiando con lo stesso entusiasmo.  
Pure due. Entusiasmi. 

"Volete stare qua a sbaciucchiarvi tutto il giorno o vi togliete dalle palle? Prendete una cazzo di stanza" 

Che Martino manco l'ha capito. Quello che ha detto, inizialmente.  
Perché vabbè che il suo livello di inglese è sempre stato pressoché decente.  
Ma sto tizio parla troppo velocemente e con un accento che di certo a scuola non gli ha insegnato nessuno. 

Comunque scatta sull'attenti.  
Il tono di voce che ha usato non lascia molto spazio all'immaginazione. 

Sicuro come la morte non gli stava facendo un complimento.  
Visto pure l'atteggiamento sicuramente molto poco cavalleresco. 

"Che ha detto?" 

Guarda Niccolò sicuro che la sua comprensione per st'inglese maccheronico sia migliore della sua.  
C'ha passato le nottate a guardare le serie in lingua originale proprio per non trovarsi impreparato. 

Lui tutta sta pazienza non ce l'ha avuta. 

"Niente Marti sostanzialmente che se vogliamo scopare ce ne dobbiamo tornare in albergo"  
"Mbe che fai ridi? ma mo glie lo dico io a sto nano omofobo del cazzo che - ..."  
"Stai calmo... Non credo proprio si tratti di questo guarda.." 

Al di là della porta a vetri osservano il ragazzo, che sta riservando al rosso, alto e muscoloso, che è entrato subito dopo di lui, tutt'altra attenzione. 

Sicuramente un trattamento diverso da quello che sta molto poco gentilmente dimostrando al povero cameriere che sembra quasi terrorizzato da qualsiasi cosa gli stia dicendo. 

Non riescono a sentire nulla attraverso la porta chiusa ma andando contro ogni etica dell'essere civili scappa ad entrambi una risata complice notando come quel poraccio che sta solo cercando di fare il suo lavoro fa uno zompo all'indietro che quasi inciampa sui suoi stessi piedi. 

Poi il ragazzo insieme a lui gli sussurra qualcosa nell'orecchio, chinandosi un po'. 

Martino l'aveva detto che era basso. 

E questo subito cambia atteggiamento. 

È quasi surreale quanto sia netto il contrasto.  
Appena guarda il suo (ragazzo?) il suo sguardo diventa morbido e il bel blu delle sue iridi sembra essere stato acceso con l'interrutore delle luci a led che avevano usato sull'albero di natale quest'anno. 

"Vabbè comunque è maleducato, entriamo va.." 

Sia mai che Martino Rametta ammetta la sconfitta. 

Dopo svariati tentativi di chiedere un tavolo accanto ad una delle grandi finestre con vista sulla strada finalmente li fanno accomodare. 

E considerando che la vita di Martino è tutta uno scherzo ovviamente non solo il tavolo è lontano dalla vista, ma pure accanto a quello dei due ragazzi sconosciuti che sembra stiano battibeccando di non si sa bene cosa. 

"Nì ma la smetti di guardarli.."  
"Sono carini, mi ricordano qualcuno, lui tutto scontroso però sotto sotto è dolcissimo e l'altro che alza gli occhi al cielo però alla fine lo adora.."  
"A parte chi t'ha detto che stanno insieme, e poi che vorresti insinua non ho capito.."  
"Vabbè ma si vede dai è -" 

"Volete una fottuta fotografia o cosa?"  
"Mick, cazzo dai, porca puttana.." 

Manco a Roma dicono una quantità di parolacce così copiosa nella stessa frase. 

Martino in ogni caso vorrebbe seriamente che ci fosse un varco sotto i suoi piedi per sprofondare comodamente lasciando il suo fidanzato in balia delle sue figure di merda.  
A quanto pare non può farlo quindi si limita a tirargli un calcio sotto al tavolo dritto sulla caviglia e chiaramente. Niccolò deve piantare quel broncio super adorabile e paraculo che convincerebbe Martino pure a ballare nudo su sto tavolo al centro della sala affollata.

Quindi decide di scusarsi per lui. Te pareva. 

"Scusatelo, è veramente troppo curioso e invadente a volte"

Spera davvero che abbiano capito.

"come questa femminuccia qua - indica il ragazzo alto davanti a lui - non fa altro che far correre quella sua boccaccia, dai Gallagher non guardarmi così sai usarla bene quando vuoi"

E a Martino un po' viene da ridere e un po' è scioccato da quell'informazione che certamente non aveva bisogno di conoscere e storce pure un po' il naso.  
Quando si rende conto che questo "Mick" sta decisamente squadrando Niccolò dalla testa fino ai piedi soffermandosi evidentemente sulla sua, di bocca.

Che ovviamente maledetto lui è alzata in un sorriso che gli scopre tutti i denti.

Comunque non c'ha di certo voglia di mettersi a litigare con questo qui, specialmente perché quei tatuaggi che sfoggia sulle nocche delle mani sembrano più un avvertimento che pura arte. 

Misa che pure l'altro tipo se ne è accorto.  
Però.  
Perché lo sguardo sul suo viso è decisamente passato dall'essere in adorazione per il suo compagno ad assassino seriale nel giro di mezzo secondo. 

"Mickey, davvero cazzo?" 

Poi era ovvio che Niccolò dovesse intervenire in quello che sembrava potesse trasformarsi di lì a breve in uno scontro fisico.  
Nessuna metafora. 

"Sono Niccolò, e questo è Martino.. il mio fidanzato"  
"Ian, piacere, lui invece è Mickey.. Mio marito" 

Lo dice come se si fossero sposati ieri e la parola risultasse sulla sua lingua ancora tanto nuova quanto bellissima e fragile.

Niccolò guarda Martino alzando le sopracciglia e sfoggiando una smorfietta compiaciuta come a dire "te l'avevo detto" 

"Stai zitto Nì.." 

"Gli italiani hanno dei nomi fottutamente strani"  
Interviene Mickey alzando pure lui le sopracciglia in un modo in cui Martino non aveva mai visto fare a nessuno prima d'ora. 

Pensava fosse Nico il campione in quello.  
Deve ricordarsi di dirglielo più tardi, che bastava attraversare l'oceano per trovare qualcuno che lo battesse in qualcosa. 

"Quindi si, stiamo insieme praticamente da tutta la vita" 

Non si sa come siano finiti a parlare delle loro storie.  
Saranno state le birre. O la curiosità di scoprire due mondi così lontani ma apparentemente quasi simili. 

Beh più che altro a parlare erano stati Ian e Niccolò.  
Entrambi parecchio loquaci e decisamente più al loro agio nella conversazione rispetto a Martino e Mickey, che piuttosto diffidenti non facevano altro che scambiarsi occhiatine di sfida a dire il vero pure abbastanza comiche. 

Però Martino deve ammettere che la storia che Ian con tanta passione aveva raccontato loro era commovente pure per lui.  
Che di solito si commuove solo con Niccolò ogni volta che.  
Vabbè basta che Niccolò respiri. In effetti. 

Sicuramente qualche passaggio l'aveva saltato, era chiaro dal modo in cui aveva troncato tante storie a metà, ed enfatizzato altri passaggi di una vita a dir poco burrascosa.  
Ma l'aveva fatto pure Nico, quindi lo capisce. 

Lo sa che vuol dire volersi tenere per sé dettagli fondamentali di qualcosa di tanto prezioso da volerlo proteggere a tutti i costi. 

Non gli era sfuggito il modo in cui Mickey cercasse di tagliarsi fuori da ogni argomento di discussione che lo lasciasse apparire troppo amorevole oltre quella corazza che magari c'aveva messo anni a tirarsi su. 

Quasi come se avesse una reputazione da difendere. 

Ma i suoi occhi, che guardavano Ian come se fosse il sole, certamente lo tradivano. 

"Ian.. Sei troppo fottutamente tenero"  
"Si, ne so qualcosa.." 

Finalmente Martino e Mickey hanno trovato un punto d'incontro. Almeno.

In uno stralcio di conversazione in cui Martino e Niccolò non erano compresi, riescono a capire qualcosa che contorce il cuore di Martino in un nodo stranamente familiare. 

Sembra che Mickey stia chiedendo a suo marito se avesse preso la sua dose di medicine quel giorno. 

In una maniera tanto dolce del quale pensava non potesse essere capace una persona "forte" come si era dimostrato essere lui. 

D'istinto si gira a guardare Niccolò e lo trova sull'orlo delle lacrime. 

Vuole dirgli quanto sia meraviglioso, e quanto si senta fortunato ad averlo trovato.  
E che forse il cielo non aveva destinato solo a loro due, quella palla curva che ogni tanto si insinuava cercando di romperli. Senza successo.

Quanto sia orgoglioso di lui.  
E pure un po' di quei due che come loro evidentemente non si sono lasciati spezzare da qualcosa che a un certo punto avranno creduto più grande di loro. 

Niccolò gli afferra la mano prima che Martino apra bocca. Però.  
Stringendola e accarezzando il palmo con il pollice in piccoli cerchi. 

Significa. Sono grato di averti.

"Te l'avevo detto Marti, sono più simili a noi di quanto credessi" 

Sussurra. Come se gli altri due potessero capire ciò che sta dicendo.

"Te devo di che c'avevi ragione? Scordatelo"  
"Per carità, non voglio essere il motivo dell'estinzione definitiva dei ghiacciai in Antartide marti.."  
"Sei un deficente.." 

"Ehi amico" Mickey si rivolge a Niccolò.  
"Come cazzo fai a sbottonargli ogni volta quella camicia da prete?"

Niccolò scoppia a ridere. 

"to await a pleasure, is itself a pleasure" (è l'attesa del piacere, essa stessa il piacere) 

E Martino vorrebbe veramente prenderlo a calci.

Ma i suoi occhi lo tradiscono.

"Nico.. "  
"È?"  
"Non vedo l'ora di sposarti.."

**Author's Note:**

> Questa idea mi balenava in testa da veramente tanto tempo.  
> Mi ci è voluto un po' per decidermi a metterla per iscritto e spero davvero di non aver fatto un casino. 
> 
> Dovevo comunque provarci.


End file.
